I'm Luffy! The Man's Who's Gunna Be King of the Pirates!
by KrumblyFangirlDragon
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy and his sister Monkey D. Luna set off on their adventure to make Luffy the King of the Pirates!


~In the Middle of the Ocean~

Luna: Hey Luff? Do you see land anywhere?

Luffy: Nope. You?

Luna: *shakes her head as her stomach grumbles* Mmmm, I'm hungry.

Luffy: Me too. *looks at her* Can you tell how close to anything we are?

Luna: I'll try. *puts her hand over the side to feel see if she can feel anything* Hmmm. *eyes widen* Yikes! A Maelstrom!

Luffy: What? Where?

Luna: *points behind him* There! It just formed!

Luffy: *jumps to his feet and looks around* We gotta hide!

Luna: The barrels!

Luffy: Yeah! We could hide in there!

Both: And we don't have to worry about drowning! *they quickly climb into two barrels they have*

~A Time Later~

Crewman 1: *on a passenger ship, looking out at the disappearing whirl pool*

Crewman 2: *looking with him when they hear a clunk and look down and see two barrels*

~The Ballroom~

Captain: *talking to a customer* Of course not. My ship is too sturdy and too heavy to be affected by such a measly whirlpool.

?: *looking out the window*

Man: Excuse me.

?: *turns*

Man: *has his hand out* Would the beautiful lady care to dance?

?: Mmm. Hm. *nods and takes his hand*

~The Deck~

Crewman 1: *swinging a rope above his head with a hook to try and catch the first barrel and misses* Huh? Ugh. I almost had it!

Crewman 2: *laughs* Nice Try. My turn. *tries it and gets it* Help me pull it up. *they do* This is heavy! I wonder what's in it!

Crewman 1: *takes the rope and tries to get the other one* Ah! *misses*

Crewman: 2: Oh come on, again?

Crewman 1: I'll get it! *tries two more times.* Huh? I missed again?!

Crewman 2: *laughs some more* Strike three pal.

Crewman 3: *in the crow's nest* I'd be embarrassed. You suck! *laughing, then notices something and looks over his shoudler at a small island*

Crewman 2: Come on, don't pout, help me out! *they heave the second one over the rail*

Crewman 1: It's heavier than I thought it'd be. Maybe it's filled with beer!

Crewman 2: Well I think it's our beer now. *pulls it over and they're holding it*

Crewman 1: I'm not sharing my half!

Crewman 3: *is freaking out as he sees a pirate ship, he leans over and shouts* Ship off the starboard bow! *the other two look up* And they're flying a pirate flag! We've got a pirate ship in pursuit! Enemy raid! Enemy raid! *the other two drop the barrel and run*

Pirate Ship: *fires three cannon balls at the passenger ship rocking the boat and making people panic*

Crewman 2: *bursts through the doors of the ballroom with Crewman 1* Captain we've got pirates!k

Captain: *looks shocked* What? *shakes with the boat after another explosion, then shouts* People! Please stay calm! Panicking will only get you hurt

?: *staying against the wall while everyone runs away*

Captain: Just follow my crew's instructions in an orderly fashion!

?: *smirks*

~the Pirate Ship~

?: Fire! *the cannons fire on the ship* Koby!

Koby: Yes ma'am?

?: Who is the most beautiful of all on the East Sea?

Koby: Well, uh, *nervously scratches his head* um, that would be the captain our ship: Lady Alvida of course.

Lady Alvida: *smirks and laughs* Good answer.

Koby: That means a lot to me.

Pirate 1: It's been a while. We're finally gunna see a little action.

Alvida: That's right! So make it count! Hit em with all you got boys!

~Passenger Ship~

Barrel 1: *knocks into the other barrel and they both roll down the deck and down the steps*

?: *holding up her skirt so she can run*

Barrel 2: runs into a door and spins into the room, along with the other barrel behind it*

?: *runs out on deck and looks around, hears a noise, sees Alvida's ship, screams, and runs back inside*

Alvida: *they pull alongside the passenger ship and prepare to board it* Here we go! Time to show them the terror of Iron Club Alvida, Lady Pirate of the seas! *her men charge and run onto the other ship cheering all the way, but she notices Koby is still there* Koby! What are you doing?

Koby: I'm not real good at this stuff.

Alvida: *starts walking toward him* Huh! You're telling me. Maybe it's cause you're too busy back talking me all the time.

Koby: Oh no not the club! Anything but the club! Please!

Alvida: Then get your ass in gear! *kicks him to the other ship*

Koby: Waaaahaaaaaa *slams face first into the other ship*

Alvida: Move it, you brat! *coming down on him from above*

Koby: Ahh! Ahh *flails and then ducks as she crashes into the ship*

~The Ballroom~

Pirate 1: We're not gunna take your lives. We swear! But we will take everything else you got on ya.

Alvida: *walks in behind him* And anyone who fights back will be eating their dinner off the bottom of the ocean. *they all laugh*

?: *hiding on the opposite wall, takes off her dress and changes into a thief outfit*

~Below Deck~

Koby: *looks in through the store room door* Um hello? I really hope there's no one in here. *walks in* Ah, that's a relief. *sees the barrels* Wow, those are two big barrels. *walks over to them* I wonder what's inside of them.

~On Deck~

?: *crosses over to the pirate ship and sneaks over to one of the doors, checks to see if it's clear, then flinches back as the door is opened.*

Pirate: *sees her when he comes out* Huh? Who are you? I ain't seen you before. *leans toward her to have a closer look*

?: Uh! *kicks him in the balls*

Pirate: Ahhoowwww *faints*

?: Hm! *smiles triumphantly*

~Below Deck~

Koby: *struggling to roll the first barrel out of the room*

Pirate 2: *walks in with two others* It's out favorite coward. You trying to hide out in here and duck out on all the action again?

Koby: No way! I was just trying to haul this big barrel of beer over to you guys. There's another one too!

Pirate 2: *chuckles menacingly* Why don't you let us lighten the load?

Pirate 3: I was just starting to get thirsty.

Koby: You can't! Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out!

Pirate 4: She won't if you keep your trap shut. Right? Boy?

Koby: Yeah, right. *nervous laughter* okay.

Pirate 2: *turns the barrel on its end* This sucker's heavy.

Pirate 3: Ha, perfect.

Pirate 2: Hold on boys, *cracks his knuckles* I'll open her the old fashioned way. *pulls back, gets ready to his the top of the barrel, waits for an incredibly long time, then goes to hit it*

Luffy: *pops out of the top with his hands in a victory stance and is shouting and knocking out Pirate 2 in the process* AAAAAHHHHH! IIIIIIIIII SLEEEEEEEPT SOOOOOO GREAAAAAAT! *looks around* hm? Who's that?

Luna: *breaks out of her barrel, stands, and stretches* WOOOOO HOOOO! WHAT A RIDE! *jumps up with her fist in the air*

Luffy: *looking at the other two who are gawking at him* Who the hell are you guys?

Both 3&4: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Luffy: Your friend will catch cold sleeping like that.

Both 3&4: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED HIM OUT! *they draw their swords*

Pirate 4: Hold up! Are you messing with us when you know good and well that we're vicious pirates? Huh?

Luna: *looking around* There's gotta be food around here somewhere!

Luffy: Yeah, *turns his back on them* I'm starving. *looks at Koby* You got any food?

Pirate 4: I'M TALKING TO YOU!

Pirate 3: Ahh! You damn kid! *they raise their swords, then bring them down on Luffy*

Luna: Six o'clock bro!

Koby: Ahhh! *freaks out and covers his eyes*

Luffy: Hm? *turns his head as they shout and keep coming at him*

Both 3&4: DIE!

Luffy: *he breaks their swords and the ends fly into the ceiling*

Koby: *on his knees covering his eyes, then opens them and looks up when and sees Luffy* huh?

Both 3&4: *On the ground whimpering*

Luffy: *has his eyes covered by his hat, then looks up* What is wrong with you two?

Pirate 3: Who are you?!

Luffy: Me? Oh, my name's Monkey D. Luffy. Hi. *smiles big and chuckles*

Luna: I'm his twin! Monkey D. Luna! *skips over to him and puts and arm around his shoulders*

Both 3&4: *runs screaming from the room dragging 2 behind them*

Koby: *on his hands and knees* So, what just happened?

Both Luffy and Luna: Ya got me.

Koby: Ah! *stands up* Quick! You've gotta run! If those guys come back here with their buddies then they'll kill you on the spot!

Luffy: *chuckles* I don't care about that, I'm hungry!

Luna: Yeah, no kidding. It's been a while since we last ate.

Koby: Eh? How can you just blow this off like that? *meanwhile Luffy and Luna are sniffing the air* There are hundreds of them up there waiting for the opportunity to kill anything! *as they start walking away, he grabs onto each one of their arms to try and stop them* You're going the wrong way! No! Wait!

Luffy: *makes it to the door first and pushes it open*

Luna *goes through next and closes the door*

Koby: *it catches his head and he screams*

Luffy: *laughs* It's a gold mine! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!

Luna: Yippee! *jumping up and down* Oh! This is heaven! *starts looking around with Luffy*

Koby: *closing the door behind them* Who knows, maybe we'll be safe in here.

Luffy: I don't know where to start?!

Luna: *picks up a crate* This box looks promising!

Koby: As long as no one gets hungry. *turns and watches them*

Luffy: Apples! Excellent! *laughs*

Luna: *laughs too and bites into one* Tasty!

Luffy: *starts throwing some in his mouth*

Koby: Uh, hey, my name's Koby. *starts walking downs toward them* You're Luffy and Luna, is that right? That was pretty neat when you jumped out of those barrels back there.

Luffy: *turns around to him* These are awesome!

Luna: *stuffing her face as well* Hey! Don't hog them! I found them first!

Koby: *nervously laughs and sits behind Luffy*

Luffy: So are we on a pirate ship or what?

Koby: No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates. Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida.

Luffy: Ah, who cares anyway!

Luna: All we want to know is if there are any boats on board.

Koby: I think there are a few.

Both: Great!

Luffy: Ours got sucked into some big whirlpool.

Koby: That one outside!? No way! No one could survive that.

Luffy: *turns around again* Yeah! I gotta say it was a big surprise!

Luna: We were very lucky we had those barrels on board! *they both laugh*

Koby: *Nervously laughs with them*

Luffy: So are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers?

Koby: *eyes widen and he's quiet*

Luna: Uh, hello?

Koby: *looks up* It was on a fateful day, long ago. That day, I stepped out onto a small fishing boat on the outskirts of town to go catch my dinner. Turned out that particular boat was actually headed out for a pirate ship! That was two years ago. In exchange for them letting me live, I'm forced to live the life of a cabin boy.

Luffy: You're pretty stupid, you know that?

Koby: Gee, thanks for your honesty.

Luna: How did you not know that it was a pirate dingy?

Luffy: If you hate it then leave.

Koby: Are you kidding? I can't do that! *starts shaking his head no violently* No way! Nu-uh! Not a chance! Just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me so bad I wanna throw up!

Luffy: *laughing* You're a moron and a coward! I hate people like you!

Luna: Honestly, you could have learned some skills by now, but you're too afraid to. Man up little dude!

Koby: *crying*

~On Deck~

Alvida: Alright! Quit your lollygagging around boys. We've gotta load up everything before the Marines get here. I catch anyone doddling and they'll get a real mouthful of my iron club.

Pirate 5: Haha! I love hitting a rich ship!

?: *in a separate room from them, stands up and wipes her brow from cleaning out all the treasure*

Pirate 6: Let's get back to it! She'll kick our asses if she catches us slacking off.

Pirate 7: One hit from that club of hers is enough to have you begging for death!

Pirate 3&4: *come up from below decks screaming* Ahhh! Captain! *Alvida grumbles and turns to them* This is bad!

Alvida: Yeah? Then out with it!

Pirate 4: It came from inside the barrel! Such a horrible monster!

Alvida: Mmhmm?

Both 3&4: *pressed together looking really scared*

Alvida: *tosses her club at them, they duck and 2 gets hit with it, sending him off the ship* Who are you calling a monster!? *it then falls on their heads*

Pirate 3: We weren't talking about you, my lady.

Pirate 4: Some guy was hiding in a barrel! He could be a bounty hunter!

Alvida: What?!

~Store Room~

Koby: Yeah, you're right. If I had the courage, I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates. I actually have my own dreams. Someday, I'd like to live out all of them. *looks up at them* So, what about you Luffy? Luna? What was it that first got you to set sail on the seas.

Luffy: *smiles* Well I'm gunna be king of the pirates.

Luna: *smiles too* We're going to see the world and have tons of adventures!

Koby: *jaw drops* A king?

Luffy: Yep.

Koby: Are you serious?

Both: Yeah.

Koby: But that would mean that you're a pirate too! Your crew?

Luffy: Don't got one yet, but we're looking for them.

Luna: But when we do get one, I'm the first mate, and he's the captain!

Koby: *stuck in shock*

Luffy: Hm? *waves his hand in front of Koby's face*

Luna: *crawls over to sit next to him and pokes his shoulder*

Koby: *stands* Kind of the Pirates is a title given to one who obtains everything this world has to offer! You're talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth fame and power! The treasure that you seek is the One Piece!

Both: Yeah!

Koby: Yeah? That's it? Pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure ya know?

Luffy: Yeah, so?

Koby: No way! It's impossible, impossible, impossible! There's no way anyone like you could reach the panicle during this great pirate age! There's just no way! There's just too many out there that are meaner and better!

Luffy: *punches him on his head*

Koby: Ow, why did you hit me?

Luffy: Cause I felt like it.

Koby: *rubs his head* Oh well. I'm used to that stuff. My shipmates smack me around a lot. All the time in fact.

Luffy: *holding his hat* It's not about if I can. I'm doing this cause I want to.

Koby: *staring up at him in awe*

Luna: *looking at a necklace in her hand and smiling at it*

Luffy: *looking at his hat, which he took off and is in his hand* I decided long ago that I'm going to be King of the Pirates. If I have to die, fighting for that, then I die.

Koby: *stares at him a bit more*

Luna: *smiles at her brother* Alright, now that are bellies are full, why don't we go find a new boat?

Luffy: *puts his hat back on* Sounds good to me! *they start to walk off* They might even just give us one if we ask nice enough, maybe they're generous people!

Koby: I guess I never thought of it like that. If I put my mind to it, if I'm prepared to die for it, could I do something like that?

Both: *stop on the stairs and turn to him* Like what?

Koby: Do you think-Do you think I could ever join the Marines?

Both: Marines?

Koby: *stands and turns to face them* YES! Catching bad guys is the only thing I've ever wanted to do! It's been my dream since I was a child! Do you think I could do it?!

Luffy: How should I know that?

Luna: It's all up to you.

Koby: Then I'm gunna do it! I'm not gunna get stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out, then I'll turn right around and catch Alvida myself!

Alvida: *crashes through the ceiling* Who is that you plan on catching Koby? And you actually think this twig is gunna help you? Well? Answer me! *grimaces at him*

Both: *move to the side as swords are put through the door and wall behind them*

Alvida: Hmph. My guess is that you're not Zorro the pirate hunter.

Luffy: Zorro? *looks to Luna*

Luna: *shrugs*

Alvida: Koby! *after Koby shrieks* Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?

Koby: Well, I-uh, um…give me a sec, I know this…

Luffy: Hey Koby, who's the fat lady?

Luna: *giggles* Luffy, don't be so rude.

Pirate 3: Oh no!

Pirate 1: Not good.

Alvida: YOU RUNTS! *swings at them with her club*

Luffy: *jumps in front of Koby*

Luna: *steps to the side*

Luffy: *smiles at Koby* Let's go!

Alvida: Hmmm?

Luna: *grabs Luffy's hand as he grabs Koby with the other*

Luffy: *jumps out of the hole and onto the main deck, Koby screaming the whole way, he lands on his feet*

Luna: *lands on her feet, both smiling*

Pirate 1: *charges and goes to hit him, but Luffy dodges, then swings forward and hits him with his head*

Pirate 8: *attacks Luffy from behind, but Luffy turns around and punches him*

Pirate 9: *charges Luna and she simply hits him in the face with her foot*

Luffy: *jumps back as four guys go to attack him* Missed me!

Luna: *takes Koby's arm and steps back away from the fighting* Luff has got this. No worries.

Luffy: *when he lands he smiles, laughs, and taps his arms*

Koby: *sees the guy coming from behind and screams*

Luffy: *sidesteps is, puts his hand on the guy's head* It's not fair to attack from behind! *picks him up and tosses him at the others and they all fall down* Hm? *realizes there are a bunch more behind him and starts running* It's even more not fair to gang up on a guy!

Luna: *laughs as she watches them chase him*

Koby: *looking at Luna* {How can she laugh while they are about to kill her brother?!}

Luffy: *grabs onto one of the masts and keeps running to the other end of the deck, his arm expanding* AHHHHHH!

Pirates: *they stop and look between him and his extended arm*

Luna: *leaning against the railing* Oh this'll be good.

Luffy: *turns around smiling* Got'cha! *they drop their swords and run screaming* GUUUUUUM GUUUUUUUUUUM, *lets go and starts flying toward them* ROCKEEEET!

Alvida: *climbing out of the hole* Hm? *sees what's going on and is shocked as she sees him wipe out all her men*

Koby: *just as shocked* Luffy, what are you?

Luffy: Oh. *turns to him and pulls his cheek way out so it stretches* I'm a rubber man!

Koby: So you're, made of rubber?! *Alvida standing behind him*

Luffy: And Lune is a Water Woman!

Luna: *changes her body so she's covered in Ice and walks over to Luffy* Yep! Pretty cool huh?

Koby: I- *realizes Alvida is behind him and hides behind Luffy and Luna* Ahhhh!

Alvida: So, you've eaten of the devil fruits.

Luffy: *lets go of his cheek* Yeah, I ate the Gum-Gum one!

Luna: *turns back to normal* I ate the Drip-Drip fruit.

Alvida: Ah-ha, I'd heard rumors they existed, but I'd never seen any evidence of them before today. *her cronies look on from the other boat, shocked* You're more skilled than the average deck swabber. Are you a bounty hunter?

Luffy: I'm a pirate.

Alvida: Pirate? Ha! All by yourself on these waters.

Luna: Oi! I'm here too! I'm his first mate!

Luffy: Today it's just us, but we'll find our crew tomorrow, or next week or something.

?: *sneaks out of the treasure room and runs off with her bag of loot*

Luffy: I need, I don't know, like ten guys. Yeah, ten.

Alvida: Ha! Tell me, if we're both pirates, and we're not under the same flag, then that would make us enemies, am I right?

Koby: Uh, Luffy, let's go.

Luffy: But why?

Koby: You saw how powerful her club is. And of all the villainous cheats in all these waters she's easily the most- *stops and stares at Luffy* {Flashback-Luffy: I decided long ago that I'm going to be King of the Pirates. If I have to die, fighting for that, then I die.}

Alvida: *smirking* Go on. Tell me.

Koby: *stares at Luffy, then looks at her* YOU'RE THE MOST UGLIEST THING ON THE SEAS!

Both: *start laughing*

Alvida: What'd you say?!

Koby: I'm leaving and I'm going to join the Marines! Then I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you!

Alvida: Do you have any clue what you're saying to me right now?

Koby: Of course I do! And I'm going to do what I want and no one's gunna stop me! And when I join the Marines, I'm gunna join them. AND I'M GOING TO CATCH YOUR LAZY ASS FIRST!

Alvida: You're dead kid! AHHH! *raises her club and readies to strike*

Koby: *screaming* {No regrets! No regrets! I did it! I said what I wanted to and I fought for my dream!}

Luffy: *stands in front of Koby* Well said!

Alvida: *hits Luffy on the head with her club*

Luffy: Heh, *smiles big* That won't work!

Alvida: WHAT?!

Luffy: I'm rubber! *pushes the club off his head then throws his arm back and it keeps going, miles from the ship* GUUUUM GUUUUUUM, *raises his leg and pulls his arm back toward him* PISTOOOL! *he hits her and sends her flying off the ship*

Pirate 2: *floating on his back, looking at the sky* The sky's so pretty and blue out here. *and then Alvida lands on him*

Luffy: *retracts his arm*

Luna: Nice one! *turns to the guys on the pirate ship* Hey! Listen up! Go find a boat and give it to Koby!

Luffy: He's leaving your ship to join the Marines. And you're not going to stop him.

Luna: *freezes the water around their ship*

Luffy: Besides, you can't go anywhere anyway.

Pirates: *they look down and see the frozen water, then look back at them* Yeah, sure!

Koby: Thanks Luffy, Luna. *cannon balls are then fired and hit the water around the ship, rocking the ship* Look! It's the Marines!

Luffy: Ooooooh! Perfect timing! Head over there and tell them you want to join!

Luna: You can finally live your dream!

Luffy: But we're pirates, so we're outta here. *jumps off onto the other ship*

Luna: Good luck! *follows Luffy*

Koby: No wait! You can't be serious! If I approach them like this, they'll just capture me like another pirate!

?: *In a dingy, fastening her bag of money, hears a noise and looks up to see another boat falling down next to hears and she screams, then looks to see who it was and sees Luffy and Luna in the boat with Koby*

~Some time Later~

Koby: We actually managed to get away!

Luffy: Ahh! What fun! *starts laughing*

Koby: So, Luffy, if you're searching for the elusive one piece, then you have to be headed for the grand line, right? *Luffy nods* You know the people I've talked to call that place the pirate graveyard.

Luffy: Right. That's why we need an extra strong crew.

Luna: You guys mentioned some pirate hunter. So what's he like Koby?

Koby: Oh you mean Zorro? Last I heard he's being held at some Marine base.

Luffy: Oh, well. A weakling huh?

Koby: No! You're so wrong! He's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying! Why are you two asking about him anyway?

Luffy: I figured if he's good enough I'd ask him to join my crew!

Koby: Chasing him down is just plain reckless!

Luffy: You never know, he might jump at the chance to join.

Koby: He's a bad enough guy that the Marines caught him! No way! Not a chance! Forget it! No! No!

Luffy: *hits him on the head*

Koby: Ow! Why'd you hit me?

Luffy: Cause I felt like it.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
